This invention relates in general to camera support mechanisms commonly known as cranes, jib arms, lift arms, and balanced arms; more particularly, it concerns a unique support apparatus to allow camera movement horizontally, up and down, and rotatably about an upright axis. While prior support devices allow the camera to be swung horizontally about a vertical axis or vertically, swinging in an arc around a horizontal axis, they do not have the ability to move the camera towards or away from the object being photographed without having to move the mount supporting the entire system. Conventional camera balancing jib arms only allow radial movement around two substantially fixed axes, and because of this, the camera cannot be provided with the lateral movement required.
The conventional jib arm has a substantially horizontal axis about which a vertically swinging arm rotates and upon which is located a camera mount. This arm is additionally supported on a base having a substantially vertical axis about which the jib arm rotatably swings in a horizontal path. The shortcomings of this two-axis type of camera support are for example a change in focus, as the camera moves either closer to or farther away from the object being photographed because of the arc through which the camera travels as it is swung either horizontally or vertically or a combination of both. Another serious disadvantage caused by the described travel arc is the change in perspective caused as the camera moves closer to or farther from the object This can only be overcome somewhat by a second person moving the entire camera support unit horizontally, while the photographing is in process. This has its own series of problems, such as needing a very smooth surface on which to roll, and the need for the help of a second person.
Performing this routine has the additional effect of degrading the quality of the image being photographed. There is need for improved apparatus overcoming these disadvantages and problems